


Art: Merlin's Horn

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Horns, Music, Musician Merlin (Merlin), Other, Pastels, Traditional Media, smitten Arthur (off screen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Arthur  remembers the first time he fell in love with Merlin





	Art: Merlin's Horn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Cam!  
> I know nothing about music, so I apologise in advance if Merlin's horn is a bit / a lot wonky - I did my best

[](https://imgur.com/o4vkkVu)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek - apologises to any music lovers out there!  
> This has not been betaed - all mistakes are my own


End file.
